Update 19
Updates are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following updates are for WARFRAME Version 19: Take on the latest Tactical Alert and find out how you can stop whatever the Nightwatch Corps are planning! To begin, head to Navigation and load into the first Tactical Alert mission on Ceres! ;Rewards: *1st Mission - 50,000 Credits + 800 Endo *2nd Mission - Exilus Adapter *3rd Mission - Orokin Upgrade Pack *4th Mission - Stratos Emblem ;Find out what the Nightwatch Corps is planning between now and Monday, October 3 at 3 p.m. EDT. The new Nightwatch Skin Pack will include skins for: Grinlok, Tonkor, Marelok, Brakk, Diriga, Dual Cleavers, Machete and Jat Kittag. Find them in the Market today! |additions = *30 more entries from the Codex Art Contest 3.0 have been added as Displays in your Landing Craft (more to come)! *Added a mini-map marker for Ayatan Stars. *Added a buff-icon and timer for the Zenistar's disc projectile. |changes = *Visually updated the Argon Crystal resource container. *Increased the Mod drop-rate for Shield-Hellion Dargyns. *Removed the flare FX from the Firewalker Mod due to poor visibility reports. *Carrier’s Vacuum and Corpus Scavenger Drones will no longer be able to pick up or affect the placement of Ayatan Stars. This was causing Stars to become unreachable or falling through the floor. *A sound will now play when you find an Ayatan Star in loot containers. ;Conclave Fixes *Fixed ‘ammo’ Mods not applying until after first reload in Conclave. |fixes = *Fixed missing Codex entry for Ayatan Sculptures and Stars. *Fixed missing Codex entry for Lunaro. *Fixed getting teleported away when clipping the side of the Defense cryopod platform. *Fixed the Redeemer unintentionally having a slower charge shot as per: this thread *Fixed the Sarpa sometimes firing "blanks" with Bullet Dance or blank stance. *Fixed the Zenistar's disc returning to AFK/dead players. *Fixed a grammatical error in the Manduka Pack description. *Fixed black screen during mission fly in cinematic. *Fixed Syndicate Medallions spawning in unreachable areas. *Fixed not being able to replay The Second Dream cinematic in the Codex. }} We've run a script for those affected by Void Key to Relics. See this PSA thread for more information. link Conclave Changes & Fixes: *Reduced the damage of Stradavar's semi-auto mode in Conclave. *Quick melee attacks in Conclave now use the first combo of the Equipped weapon/stance. Market Changes: *Added a 'Blueprints' filter to the Market beside the 'Hide Owned' filter so you can better see available Blueprints. *Removed prices from the store grid to remove the impression our game only has Platinum items. *Added a 'Purchase with Credits' button to the 'About' section of each item, where applicable. |changes = *Doubled the chance to get a Kavat Genetic Signature on scanning of Feral Kavats. *Void Fissure Junction challenges can now be completed on any planet. For example, before the a Junction could say request 3 Void Fissures be closed. This request was specific to the planet the Junction was on, which was not indicated in the UI. Now you can do the Void Fissure anywhere to count toward your Junction Challenge Tasks. *Improved visibility on the new Star Chart for which nodes should be played next. *Rebalanced the Rhino Specter in the Junction to be more manageable for new players. *Updated the Earth (to Venus) challenge text to better indicate the challenge requirement to "Apply 4 MODS to a single Warframe or Weapon", not just overall. *Swapped the "Nightmare Mission" Junction Challenge with "Kill the Hyena Pack." *Removed Arc Traps spawning in Vor's Prize. |fixes = *Fixed a progression stopper in 'The New Strange' quest if players had already completed one or more of the crafting stages before the Update. *Fixed a progression stopper in 'The New Strange' where Elite Arid Lancers were required for scanning, now it just requires regular Arid Lancers. *Fixed an issue with the 'Hidden Messages' Quest not rewarding proper Blueprints when playing the corresponding nodes. *Fixed Synthesis Targets not counting as completed once they are scanned. *Fixed an issue with a Junction progression stopper task by replacing the crafting requirements of Vapor Specters. *Fixed continued issues with the Landing Craft ramp not deploying during the Second Dream quest. *Fixed issues with Clients not seeing Void Fissure lighting and effects. *Fixed an issue where fusing a Mod that was equipped would unequip it or equip an unranked version instead of keeping the proper Mod installed. *Fixed Nova's Molecular Prime not playing any sounds after the first ka-boom. *Fixed Cat's Eye Precept audio playing 2 times on clients. *Fixed issues with volume and radius of Kavat precept sound effects. *Fixed various crashes and game hangs. *Fixed a loss of functionality in Relays if you selected a Void Fissure mission. *Fixed players seeing Trial nodes in the Star Chart despite not owning keys. *Fixed melee holstering issues on a number of Prime Warframes and Hydroid. *Fixed issue with 'Owned' labels not properly applying to certain items in the Market. *Fixed missing sounds on Fang Prime / Dual Ether Dagger melee attacks. *Fixed missing fanfare on 'Mission Complete' UI. }} Archwing and Warframe items have had their sale points revised to the following: *Standard Archings and Warframe = 10,000 Credits *Prime Archwings and Warframes = 25,000 Credits *Standard Archwing Primary weapons = 500 Credits |changes = *The Void Fissure sealing process will be aborted should no players in the squad have a Relic equipped, i.e leaving while only having one equipped Relic will close it out. *Adjusted the position of the Tenno in the background of the Star Chart. *Completed nodes will now connection lines to Solar System shortcuts. *Adjusted the timings and maximum amount of repeats for Void Fissure transmissions. *Removed the Natah and The Jordas Precept quests from Junctions as these are given out through server rewards. *Okina now match polarity of Spinning Needle stance. *Improved the way Void Fissure rewards are replicated for Clients after a host migration has occurred. *Improved the way the Archwing Pursuit game mode handles host migrations. *Adjusted the lighting of the Grineer Forest tilesets. *Tweaked the visuals of Void Traces. |fixes = *Fixed a loss of functionality that could occur if a player attempted to change their holster style after changing their weapon skin. *Fixed an issue with the Vor’s Prize Junction task not being properly completed if the player elected to skip it. *Fixed an issue with older accounts with Kubrow customizations being unable to login correctly. *Fixed a potential loss of functionality that could be encountered by quickly closing the Market before it fully loaded. *Fixed an issue with long descriptions of Darvo Deal items preventing their proper purchase. *Fixed an issue with Clients not properly receiving their Void Trace bonus when their Void Relic reward. *Fixed an issue with Transmutation not always working correctly. *Fixed a crash that could occur in the Arsenal. *Fixed numerous localizations. *Fixed aspect ratio of credits icon in junction rewards. *Fixed a display issue that would cause the Star Chart to appear incorrectly when playing with a 21:9 resolution. *Fixed an issue with players being able to load into Junctions after meeting the requirements but not having completed the previous node. *Fixed an issue with Landing Craft context actions breaking after quickly hitting ESC while a menu was loading. *Fixed some incorrect textures found in the Grineer Forest tilesets. *Fixed the resolution of Prime Access images in the Market. *Fixed a crash that could occur if a non-replicated avatar (ie. Mirage Clone) was affected by a friendly buff. *Fixed missing exit button after completing a Mastery Test in the Relay. *Fixed an issue with Host’s being unable to click Start Timer, Clear Vote, or Leave Squad during a Void Fissure lobby setup. *Fixed an issue with Squad UI becoming unresponsive after declining a Void Fissure mission. *Fixed a number of lighting issues seen on Dojo art assets. *Fixed Ambulas range exploit. *Fixed Kavats being bred with missing body parts. *Fixed an issue where Kubrows could equip colours to their right leg, causing a script error in the process. *Fixed a typo in Meso N2 Relic names. *Corrected the type of Dual Kama awarded in the Neo V1 Relic. Should have been a Prime Blueprint. *Fixed an issue where you could not sell Archwing suits and weapons. *Fixed an issue with the Landing Craft ramp closing while poor Kubrows are Kavatrs were still on them. *Fixed an instance of Glaive weapons causing the game to crash. *Fixed Conclave offerings not be sortable by type. *Fixed a UI overlap that could occur if two players in the same lobby selected two different Void Fissure missions. *Fixed a crash related to the usage of Focus abilities. *Fixed an issue with players spawning at the starting location of an Archwing mission instead of their last location after a host migration. *Fixed an issue with matchmaking not properly working for Void Fissure missions. *Fixed some missing sound effects on Kavat kitten interaction animations. *Fixed an issue with standard Staff holster animations being paid for and premium holster slots being free. *Fixed an issue with certain Void Defense missions not having their proper reward tables. *Fixed an issue with other players mini map player markers appearing very pixelated. *Fixed an issue with Void Fissure start transmission playing again after a host migration. *Fixed an issue with Inaros players entering into pre-death and becoming unable to revive during Specter encounters. *Fixed an issue with players getting stuck on the End of Mission screen if ESC was hit during the loading screen. *Fixed an issue with Eternal War augment not properly increasing the duration of the buff and also preventing you from recasting. *Fixed a crash related to switching your holster position. *Fixed an issue with Chroma Blueprint parts not referencing updated component terminology. }} Void Fissure: A dynamic occurrence throughout the Origin System - a tear in the world of Void energy from Eras past. Represented in the World State Window and occurs in 4 different tiers. Void Relic: Ancient Relics that react to Void Fissures to reveal treasures within. Void Traces: Raw Void energy that drops in the process of uniting Relics and Fissures. Can be used to Refine Void Relics to yield more rare rewards in your Orbiter. Reactant: Drops in missions and must be used in the Void Fissure sealing process. Refinement: The Process of improving the likelihood of Rare rewards from Void Relics. Era: An old Orokin age. Lith / Meso / Neo / Axi: 4 Distinct Eras of the Orokin past, all suddenly manifesting through Void Fissures in the Solar Map. :T1 Keys have turned into Lith Era Relics. :T2 Keys have turned into Meso Era Relics. :T3 Keys have turned into Neo Era Relics :T4 Keys have turned into Axi Era Relics. Void Relic Segment: Found on a Junction, used to Refine Void Relics. ;Void Fissures & Relics After years of new content releases and updated items to collect, there is a certain irony in calling the Void the “void”. Until Specters of the Rail, getting specific Prime parts was a repetitive and regimented process. Each Tower mission has a corresponding key and reward table, and if you want one of those rewards, you need to stock up on the appropriate key and repeat the same mission until you accomplish your goal. That all changes with the introduction of Relics. Instead of running the same mission repeatedly, Relics allow you to dynamically acquire the rewards you want by playing Void Tear missions that appear on any planet, and there will always be Void Fissures active. Collecting cool rewards is a fundamental aspect of Warframe, and this new Void system is designed to make it more fun and immersive - with Void Fissures ripping into the very fabric of the Origin System! *Please note that Void Fissures will not be available for Assassinate and endless mission types - excluding Survival - for Launch. Further mission support will be coming shortly. Read the Developer Workshop here: link As a result of this change: *Syndicate Void Key Pack has changed to Relic Pack. *Void Key Pack from the Market and Daily Tribute has changed to Relic Pack. *As for our good friend Baro, his sales/prices will be monitored closely to take new economy into account in terms of Ducat acquisition. *Access to the Derelicts is remaining the same. New Resource - Void Traces! To help players acquire higher quality Void Relic's we've introduced a new resource: Void Traces. Void Traces are guaranteed to drop by sealing a Void Fissure. Players will be able to spend these in the Void Relic Segment of their Landing Craft to refine Void Relics. While each individual Relic will have a predetermined set of items that can be acquired from within them, their quality level will affect the likelihood of rarer items being received once the Relic is used to seal a Void Fissure. The Refinement costs for improving an INTACT Void Relic are as follows: *EXCEPTIONAL = 25 Void Traces *FLAWLESS = 50 Void Traces *RADIANT = 100 Void Traces Dragon Keys: Dragon Keys will now require 10 Void Traces to craft instead of Void Keys. Their blueprints have also been moved to a more appropriate place: the Orokin Lab! How to acquire Relics: You can get Relics by playing through certain regular mission types (typically endless missions). Any Void Keys you have will be converted into Relics of a similar Era. Relics are not restricted to Towers and precise missions the way Void Keys are, so all Void Keys of a particular Era will be converted into Relics of a similar reward level. Warframe Mission Sound 2.0 This Update brings a huge change to the way our distance and obstruction sound works across all of Warframe. All distant sounds now feel properly spatialized and obstructed sounds now have the feeling of walls and more. Each shot, each character sound, each infested squeal will now bring you a more visceral and deep sound experience. We updated many weapon sounds to have elements that take advantage of this new sound system. Archwing Overhaul! *Archwing has been upgraded to a full six degrees of freedom! Now, you’ll be able to pilot your Archwing like a true flight simulator with full 360 degree yaws and pitches. (Note: submersible missions will still use the old controls) *New Archwing UI and control bindings to further enhance your flying experience! *New Eximus Archwing units have been deployed throughout the Origin System! *Syndicates now offer Archwing components! *Reduced the total number of Archwing nodes to 8 - one of each type for Grineer and Corpus. New Archwing Mission Types! Archwing Pursuit (Saturn - Pandora) *Hunt down a heavily defended Grineer Ship and destroy it by fighting through the ship’s defenses, such as: energy shields, turrets, and mines. Archwing Rush (Phobos - Kepler) *Reach hostile supply ships and destroy them before they escape. The more ships you destroy within the given time, the greater the reward. New Archwing Mods & Weapons! *Archwing Melee - Agkuza: Tear apart incoming enemies with this massive hooked blade. *Archwing Primary - Cyngas: Unload deadly accurate bursts of mayhem. *'New Dual Stat Archwing Mods (At full rank)': **Arch-Melee: Meteor Crash - +60% Impact + 60% Status Chance **Arch-Melee: Nebula Bore - +60% Puncture +60% Status Chance **Arch-Melee: Astral Slash - +60% Slash +60% Status Chance **Arch-Gun: Comet Blast - +90% Impact +90% Status Chance **Arch-Gun: Quasar Drill - +90% Puncture +90% Status Chance **Arch-Gun: Zodiac Shred - +90% Slash + 90% Status Chance *'Augments (At full rank)': **'Afterburner' (Elytron - Core Vent augment) Blast damage ignites exhaust fumes for 12 seconds. Enemies passing through the flames take 500 Heat damage. **'Cold Snap' (Itzal - Cosmic Crush augment) The black hole saps the area of heat, freezing enemies in range. Enemies near the black hole are completely frozen for 5 seconds. **'Energy Field' (Odonata - Energy Shell augment) Energy Shell applies to allies within 35m. New Support Archwing: Amesha! Transform into a winged guardian! Get this Archwing today in the Market or Tenno Clan Research! 1: Watchful Swarm - Tiny drones orbit the Warframe or an ally, and intercept enemy fire. 2: Benevolent Decoy - Creates beacons that drew enemy fire, converting the damage into healing pulses. 3: Warding Grace - Renders the Warframe and nearby allies immune to Status Effects, while slowing nearby enemies. 4: Vengeful Rush - All damage taken is transformed into Energy, while abilities gain enhanced range, duration and power. Affects the Warframe and nearby allies. ;Market Overhaul! The Warframe Market got a facelift! Two big motivators behind this rework are pretty straight-forward: a) to make it easier to find what you want and to see what’s available; and b) to allow the Market to grow as more content is added in-game. Highlights of this upgrade include better item categories (especially for Cosmetics) and a brand new search function to help you fine-tune your results. A new hide/show owned button will make browsing for new gear a breeze, but for those who need to save up for the big ticket items, the new Wishlist feature will help you keep track of your must-haves. Feeling particularly generous? You can see your friends’ Wishlists and gift them what their heart desires! A large majority of Market-related complaints we receive relate to the confusion between built items (aka Platinum-purchased) and Blueprints. The current Market set-up can misguide players into thinking that Warframes, Weapons, and Sentinels aren’t craftable in-game, so we condensed the Built items and Blueprints into the same page. Information about build costs, stats, blueprint location, and more, will be separated into 3 tabs on this page to help players learn all they need to know about the item in order to make an informed purchase! Price Revisions *Frugal Credits Bundle: 50k Credits for 50 Platinum. *High Roller Credit Bundle: 175k Credits for 90 Platinum. *Loki*: 175 Platinum *Mag*: 75 Platinum *'These prices were swapped to reflect the change in Starter status.' Item Changes/Additions: *'3 Forma Bundle': 35 Platinum *'30 Day Resource Booster': 200 Platinum *'Fieldron Samples' replaced with Fieldron - 1 for 10 Platinum *'Mutagen Sample' replaced with Mutagen Mass - 1 for 10 Platinum *'Detonite Ampule' replace with Detonite Injector - 1 for 10 Platinum in a near Hotfix *'Gold Fusion Pack': 15 Fusion Cores (14 R5 Rare, 15th has a tiny chance to be Legendary) for 80 Platinum. *'Silver Fusion Pack': 10 Fusion Cores (5 R5 Rare, 5 possible R5 Rares) for 50 Platinum. *'Bronze Fusion Pack': 5 Fusion Cores (3 R5 Rare, 2 Uncommon) for 35 Platinum. Finally, keep an eye out to other UI tweaks that should make your Market experience easier and more accessible! If you want to learn more about these changes, be sure to read our dev workshop: link ;Kavats & Companion System Improvements With the introduction of a new species also comes some new features for the Companion system overall! All biological Companions can now roam the ship in their kitten/puppy or adult form, and it's up to you to decide to Mature them with the click of a button – no more mysterious wait times that can't be bypassed.Adorn your faithful companion in the Armor it deserves and enhance it with new Mods! There are two Unique Breeds of Kavat, the Adarza Kavat and the Smeeta Kavat! Each Kavat breed will have a set of unique perks: Adarza Kavats, lethal and sly, have learned the following: *Cat’s Eye - Adarza Kavat grants increased critical chance to all nearby Tenno for a short duration. *Reflect – Reflects damage back at attackers with increased lethality. Smeeta Kavats, aloof but powerful, have learned the following: *Mischief - Allows Smeeta Kavat to become invisible while a decoy Kavat draws fire by running toward the enemy. *Charm - Smeeta Kavat bestows its owner with good fortune during the course of a mission. Kavats can also equip other Companion Mods to help you better customize your newest (and perhaps cutest) companion yet! New Kavat Mods: *Sense Danger - The Kavat alerts their master of nearby enemies. *Territorial Aggression - The Kavat marks their territory, pacifying any wild creature within it. *Pounce - The Kavat pounces at an enemy, stunning them for a short duration. *Sharpened Claws - A vicious attack that sunders armour and rends flesh. *Swipe - Strikes additional enemies and gains increased range. +1 enemies. +0.5m to attack range. ;How to Acquire a Kavat No collar required! Scan 10 x Kavat Genetic Codes from Feral Kavats. These scans grant you a chance on every scan to get a signature. Once signature is acquired, you will need to research a Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment from your Dojo or purchase one from the Market to house your new Kavat Companion! ;New Kavat Customizations Wysar Kavat Armor and Saraba Kavat Armor New Lore System: Fragments A new world of Lore awaits! Mysterious Fragments have been found scattered across the Solar System. Scanning these will unlock information in your Codex that expands on the nature of the Warframe universe. Each unlocked fragment comes with beautiful concept art that can be displayed on your Landing Craft Displays. See the Codex > Universe > Fragments to get started! ;Added Displays The Louvre, The Met - and now, The Orbiter. Create your own art exhibit chez vous (too french?) with the new Orbiter Gallery! Whether your skills come from Instagram, Photoshop, or Snapchat, use filters, cropping, and other editing tools to customize each Display how you’d like! Each picture can be Displayed in a variety of formats: *Arc *Landscape *Tondo *Poster *Convex *Concave *Wrap *Squared *Panoramic The world might be your canvas, but space is limitless - besides, we can’t all be painters. ;New Weapons & Stance! *The Okina are here! This Tenno Sai can be yours today by either visiting the Market to acquire the full weapon, or in your Tenno Lab research!! *New Dual Dagger Stance: Spinning Needle ;Melee Holstering customization is here! We’re taking Fashion Frame to the next level with user-customizable melee offsets! If you’re the kind of Tenno who needs to get your Skana looking just right, you’ll now have the option to tweak the rotation and offset of your melee weapons to perfection. ;ADI Holster Collection (purchase through the Market) A collection of alternate styles for holstering and drawing a range of melee weapons. ;Item Linking in Chat! Item linking is a popular pastime in many MMOs, and now you’ll be able to link items in Warframe’s chat by typing “plus the name of the item you wish to link! Clicking the link will open a description of that item. We hope this will also help the [Flow when trading your Parts! General Additions: *Your Arsenal will now display the corresponding skin icon when equipped rather than the underlying Warframe. *Completely revisited old tilesets and added new rare loot spawn points for Syndicate Medallions and more. This should also fix issues with some missions only having 3 or so Syndicate Medallions to collect. *The Alert generator has had some trimming done with the removal of Void Keys and some Credit Alerts which ultimately reduces the time it takes to complete an Alert Cycle from approximately 15 days to approximately 10 days. All Credit Alerts now have a chance to spawn with a random Fusion Core as well. With this faster Cycling through Alerts, you should see more things you want return faster! *Added Operator Customization improvements. A Secondary Face can now be chosen to blend between two different looks with a slider for more customizable features. *Added a new experimental graphics quality option for Temporal Anti-Aliasing. This can be enabled in the options menu. *Added a new 'Wave Cleared' sound for Defense missions. *Added FX polish across a variety of weapons & abilities. *Added new loading screen tips! *Added custom weapon reloads to a variety of weapons that were re-using old reloads (Snipetron, Embolist, ec). *Added minimap portrait icons to the UI to show you which Warframe a player in your Squad is using at a minimap level. *Added the “Invert Tap/Hold Abilities” option in your settings. You may now chose to either tap to cycle and hold to fire, or invert to hold to cycle and tap to fire. *Added the ability to filter by Co-Op and Conclave when browsing through Mods. *Added a UI message when reaching the daily Simaris Standing limit. *Added an audio and visual FX to players when they are targeted by Executioner Harkonar. ;Lunaro + Conclave Changes & Additions *Weapon skins for the Grinlok, Tonkor, Jat Kittag and Marelok are now available from Teshin! *Polished the goal Replay feature in Lunaro. *Small change to slow down the equip/unequip animations on the Lunaro. *You can now preview how you’ll look with your energy colour set to Sun or Moon in the Conclave Arsenal. *Frame energy color now has a minimum brightness in Conclave. *Adjusted the melee impact sounds for Hydroid Kraken tentacles in Conclave. *Changed the intended stats on the Double Tap Conclave Mod to be +20% damage for 2 seconds. *Added a separate first win of the day bonus for Conclave. *Conclave mod ‘Lucky Shot’ can no longer be used with the Miter. *The following abilities can now only be activated at 100 energy in Conclave: **Sound Quake - Banshee **Effigy - Chroma **World on Fire - Ember **Mend and Maim - Equinox **Exalted Blade - Excalibur **Artemis Bow - Ivara **Peacemaker - Mesa **Absorb - Nyx **Hysteria - Valkyr **Primal Fury - Wukong *Reduced the duration of Loki’s Decoy in Conclave. *Reduced Volt Prime’s Conclave Mobility base stat to 0.8 *Nyx’s Mind Control duration reduced in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of Opticor in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of the Daikyu in Conclave. *Removed Cephalon Spire and Orokin Hall maps from Annihilation and Team Annihilation. *Increased damage of Mesa’s Peacemaker in Conclave. *Increased damage of Excalibur’s Exalted Blade projectiles in Conclave. *Decreased channeling cost of Valkyr’s Hysteria in Conclave. *Decreased channeling cost of Wukong’s Primal Fury in Conclave. *Decreased energy cost of shooting Ivara’s Artemis Bow in Conclave. *Increased minimum explosive damage of Nyx’s Absorb in Conclave. *Decreased damage of Volt’s Shock in Conclave. *Decreased channeling cost of Banshee’s Sound Quake in Conclave. *Increased damage of Ember’s World on Fire in Conclave. *Increased speed of Ember’s Fireball projectile in Conclave. *Increased slow duration of Frost’s Icicle in Conclave. *Decreased damage of Banshee’s Sonic Boom in Conclave. *Minimum player count of Team Annihilation reduced to 1 per team in Conclave.. *Paris series ammo pool reduced to 20 in Conclave. *Daikyu ammo pool reduced to 15 in Conclave. *Reduced damage of Nova’s Null Star in Conclave. *Increased the size of Vauban’s Tesla traps in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of Limbo’s Cataclysm in Conclave. *Decreased Health Orb pickup from 50 to 30 health and respawn time is now 20 seconds in Conclave. *All whip melee weapons are now available to use in Conclave. *Halikar now available for use in Conclave. ;PvE/PvP Stance Alterations + New PvP Melee Stance Mods: We've decided to remove the functionality of PvE stances within Conclave matches. This design choice was implemented as we felt the current moveset provided by the PvE stances didn't quite fit the feel of our PvP gameplay. Using animations from existing melee Stances, alternative versions have been created with a focus on gap closing moves and shorter combos to better fit the pace of Warframe Conclave. A list of these new Conclave Melee Stance mods can be found below. Each of these mods can be purchased from Teshin at Rank 1. *Argent Scourge (Polearm) *Biting Piranha (Dual Daggers) *Celestial Nightfall (Glaive) *Crashing Havoc (Hammer) *Crashing Timber (Staves) *Cunning Aspect (Rapier) *Dividing Blades (Dual Sword) *Fateful Truth (Katana) *Lashing Coil (Whip) *Last Herald (Sword and Shield) *Mafic Rain (Nunchaku) *Noble Cadence (Heavy Blade) *Piercing Fury (Dagger) *Quaking Hand (Fists) *Rending Wind (Machete) *Rising Steel (Sword) *Scarlet Hurricane (Claws) *Shadow Harvest (Scythe) *Star Divide (Tonfa) *Tainted Hydra (Sword + Whip) *Vicious Approach (Fists + Feet) All melee weapons available in Conclave have had their damage adjusted to work with their new stances. ;Abilities & Augments vs Nullifiers We’ve added some changes to Nullifiers - rather, we’ve fixed how they affect others on the battlefield. We've gone over every player ability and augment to provide predictable interactions with Nullifier bubbles and ability immune enemies. Below are the rules that we have adhered by to offer a consistent avenue for players to strategize against foes in-battle. *Abilities will not affect players or enemies within a Nullifier bubble. *Effects of an ability on both players and enemies will be removed when entering Nullifier bubbles. *A Warframe’s active abilities will be deactivated upon entering a Nullifier bubble. *Projectiles spawned by an ability will be deflected when they encounter a Nullifier bubble. For example, Ember’s Fireball and Ash’s Shuriken will be deflected. *Abilities that exist independent of their creator will not be deactivated if the Warframe enters a nullifier, but will be destroyed if touched by the bubble itself. For example, Frost’s Snowglobe will not disappear when Frost enters the bubble, but will be destroyed if the bubble comes into contact with the Snowglobe sphere. ;Interception Changes & Fixes *Adjusted the enemy counts for each mission; in most cases the spawn counts were increased. *Improved enemy tactics to better plan assaults on player-controlled towers; by staging units ahead of time they can be more effective and draw the action to different points around the map. *Changed how the different types of enemy unit are sent into the fray. Historically you'd see higher-tier units mid-way through the first round and there would be no escalation after that; you should now see more infantry in the first round and then more support and heavy units if you chose to stay to intercept more transmissions. *Tuned the enemy tables to fix the cases where certain levels were 50% enemies that couldn't capture points (eg: Drones). *Corrupted Vor in T4 Interception will no longer delay the end of round countdown (just the end of round) so that if he's the last enemy you aren't stuck waiting as long. *Fixed the problem where low-level Interception missions were flooded with Eximus’. *Added an Interception Mission to Sedna, Berehynia. Changes: *Toxic Ancient's and Ancient Disrupter Auras will no longer stack with multiple Ancients of the same type. *Oberon’s Reckoning will now revive downed companions! *Fire rate Pistol mods will now affect Mesa's Peacemaker. *Added a PBR pass on materials for a variety of older Grineer and Infested levels. *Made improvements to the spawn logic for Convergence pickups in Survival and Excavation missions. *Phobos Tileset is now on Mars, and all Phobos missions are now on Asteroid Tileset. *Increased Dark Split-Swords Critical Chance while dual wielding by to 25% and Critical Multiplier to 2.5x. *Slightly increased the Dark Split Sword dual wield attack speed. *Slightly decreased the Dark Split Sword Heavy Blade attack speed. *Increased the Dark Split Sword Heavy Blade Element Damage to 90 and Status Chance to 25% *Increased the Twin Basolk Status Chance to 40% and increased Elemental damage to 65. *Slightly Increased Twin Basolk attack speed. *Increased Twin Basolk Ground Slam damage by 4x , attack radius to 7.5m, and Status Chance to 65%. *Twin Basolk Ground Slams can now ragdoll enemies. *Increased the amount of Impact damage done with Stradavar automatic fire while decreasing the Puncture and Slash damage these attacks do. *Increased the amount of Puncture damage done with Stradavar semi-automatic fire while decreasing the amount of Slash damage these attacks do. *Slightly decreased the amount of damage done by Stradavar automatic fire and increased the amount of damage done by semi-automatic attacks. *Increased the Stradavar Status Chance to 15%. *Polished the hit detection of melee weapons within Nullifier bubbles. Some weapons, like the Tonbo for example, would strike the Nullifier bubble first, followed by the Nullifier agent in the same strike. However, the damage would only result on the bubble! The weapons can now strike both the bubble and the agent on the same strike, and the agent will take damage as long you are inside the bubble for the attack. *Removed in-mission challenges for all Mastery rank tests. *Removed two small sections on Nyx Prime that were un-tintable. *Adjusted the Market icon size of the Akstilleto and Ballistica. *Changed the way lighting works on Sigils in an attempt tone down excessive bloom. *Sortie Missions can now have more environmental wrinkles, traps, and obstacles within. Stay Alert! *Made improvements to the animation look and feel of thrown weapons while holding a Datamass. *As a result of wanting to reduce the amount of playerbase splitting that the Syndicate Mission rank generation created, we've reduced this to simply have 7 missions per Syndicate. **At Rank 1 in a given Syndicate, you get missions 1, 2, 3. **At Rank 2 in a given Syndicate, you get missions 2, 3, 4. **At Rank 3 in a given Syndicate, you get missions 3, 4, 5. **At Rank 4 in a given Syndicate, you get missions 4, 5, 6. **At Rank 5 in a given Syndicate, you get missions 5, 6, 7. **As a result, now you are more likely play with other members of the Syndicate at close ranks to you. You will still now have 3 Syndicate missions active in your World state menu, but you should now have more people do them with! *Warframe Helmet blueprints are now labeled as ‘Neuroptics’. Please note that when trading components, full Warframe sets now contain Systems, Chassis, and Neuroptics (previously Helmet) as components. *Polished a variety of environment materials that were too bright. *Polished a variety of old tileset decoration placements and layouts. *Players can now choice to cancel an undesired squad migration if the migration is occurring while in a lobby. *Updated certain interactable Orokin Derelict consoles with new meshes. *Improved your Sentinels responsiveness to catching up to you and staying at shoulder level when you're moving quickly. *Rescue targets can now shoot while following players. Teleport actions will still take precedent over this behavior when making your way to extraction. *Reduced the Syndicate buff FX to help aiming visibiltiy as per: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/637829-syndicate-effects-are-a-bit-much/ *Increased the spawn rate of Rare Crates in The Jordas Verdict to match the Law of Retribution. *The Archwing ability stat screen will now show the correct range for abilities depending on context. (E.g. Blink used to show 100m, but in space you are 0.25x scale so distances are effectively 4x as far. So in space Blink will now show 400m. In water ranges are reduced, so Blink will show 39.69m.) *Gave Rescue hostages their own (incredibly generous) cover evaluators so their cover findings don't conflict with their behaviour. Gave them larger vision range so they react to dangers behind / next to them and not just when they get shot by them first. *Improved finisher hit detection for multiple weapons. Reticles will now flash red when a finisher can be performed and with each hit for multistrike finisher moves. *Multistrike finisher moves will have their damage split amongst each hit instead of now being delivered all at the end. *Propaganda Drone damage reduction buffs no longer stack. *Improved jump detection. Before players could prematurely double jump when just about to fall off a ledge, when falling off a small edge, or when walking down a steep incline. Regular jumps will now be performed in these scenarios. *Improved Dojo and Liset decoration placement code. *Vauban’s Bastille now works on Corpus air units. (Attack Drones, etc.) *Increased the drop rate of Automatic Trigger. *Increased the drop rate of Vermillion Storm. *Improved squad merging code to better facilitate Lunaro matchmaking. *Improved migration code to better handle migrations occurring during PvP team selection phase. *Archwing augment mods now display an tag to help differentiate them. *Improve the physics on the Ki Teer Syandana. *Archwing Inventory system now utilizes our Inventory Slot mechanic. People are grandfathered in who had a large inventory, but future slots will need to be purchased with Platinum. The way this slot Inventory works is as follows: **Archwings: 4 free, each Slot Purchase gives 1 Slot. **Weapons: 4 free, each Slot Purchase gives 2 Slots. Fixes: *Fixed doors locking if a player enters and exits the door while the buttons are held in Stage 3 of The Law of Retribution. *Fixed a variety of weapons having improper Arsenal information on their noise type: Silent or Alarming. *Fixed missing sounds from many various Warframe idle animations. *Fixed the Fatal Acceleration Mod being usable on Kohm since it was changed to Hitscan a while ago, the Mod had no affect. *Fixed an issue with certain charge weapons not playing the correct sounds. *Fixed further issues with making purchases in the Arsenal not saving customization choices. *Fixed various issues with game freezes and crashes. *Possible fixes for various visual effects not working for Clients. *Fixed issues with various weapon skins and attachments not behaving as intended. *Fixed Sentinels sometimes showing 'BLEEDING OUT: 0:00' on the UI when they've died, instead of just showing the proper DEAD. *Fixed possible enemy location desync issues between Host and Client for enemies on Ziplines *Fixed a variety of enemy behaviour issues that could affect game performance. *Fixed issues with poor performance when returning to your Landing Craft from missions. *Fixed an issue with 'Damaged' faction-specific damage mods all affecting Corpus even though they were for other factions. *Fixed an issue with Vauban's Bastille Visual FX staying active if the Host is killed within a Client's Bastille in Conclave. *Fixed an issue with uncontrollably shaking Kubros. *Fixed an issue with Mag’s Magnetize field absorbing Oberon’s Renewal healing orbs, preventing the healing effect from reaching teammates. *Fixed an issue with the End of Mission screen lingering after Mastery Rank tests. *Fixed an issue with Volt’s Passive, Static Discharge, not contributing additional Electricity damage to his Electric Shields. *Fixed dual Secondary holsters clipping through Chroma when equipped with his Agile stance. *Fixed fist weapons being placed on the floor of the Arsenal when equipped on Loki's Knave skin. *Fixed certain mods not working after a Host Migration. *Fixed certain weapon holsters clipping through Nezha's back. *Fixed a rare case of Mods not activating for Clients upon loading into a mission. *Fixed seeing incorrect Warframe Deluxe skins on players who switch Warframe's in the Relay. *Fixed an issue with the water decoration in the New Loka Syndicate room not covering the whole pool. *Fixed the Arsenal camera view positioning incorrectly in the Simulacrum, Relays, while moving, and when accessing it from the menu on your Landing Craft. *Fixed the Tethra's Doom badge clipping through Warframe shoulders. *Fixed issues with energy colour choices not properly affecting a variety of projectiles. *Fixed an issue where the End of Mission screen would be stuck open after completing a rank up test from the Relay. *Fixed an issue with the visual FX of the Health Conversion Mod not reflecting the bonus' you have active. *Fixed an issue where a Magnetic Status Effect would typically lower the victim's Shields further upon expiry (rather than restore them properly) if it had re-triggered the Status Effect. *Fixed enemies getting stuck in a specific area on the Earth Defense tileset. *Fixed a possible issue with mouse-cursor accuracy on certain screens. *Fixed the Sortie Defense Target getting stuck when trying to navigate around the terrain. *Fixed an issue with Strun weapons not reloading while bullet jumping. *Fixed player list information overlapping in the HUD. *Fixed an issue with mission Challenge duplication being possible after Host migrations. *Fixed issues with Loki's Switch Teleport still allowing players to get stuck in walls. *Fixed an issue with Host migrations resetting a variety of puzzles. *Fixed the Daikyu quiver clipping into the back of numerous Warframes. *Fixed rare case of no sound for Clients in mission loading screen. *Fixed Mag’s Magnetize ability preventing use of Azima’s Secondary Fire. *Fixed an issue with Azima’s Secondary Fire not being affected by Magnetize’s attraction field. *Fixed subtitles overlapping item pick-up text in the Rathuum Arenas. *Fixed an issue with Kubrow Revive elements remaining on the HUD despite the owner and Kubrow being dead. *Fixed an issue with erroneous Kubrow indicators appearing in the UI in Archwing missions. *Fixed End of Mission "mission score" appearing for non-endless (i.e. countdown style) missions such as Survival Alerts/Sorties. *Fixed chat lines not refreshing properly after chat text size has been changed. *Fixed Client Xiphos’ Sentry Guns Air Support Charges remaining in mission even if the Client has aborted. Sentry Guns will now be removed if the Client has left the mission. *Fixed an issue with Sentry Gun Air Support Charges disappearing after Host migration. *Fixed Oberon's Phoenix Renewal Augment causing Wukong's Defy to stop working if active at the time of the effect. *Fixed possible game hangs in the Jordas Verdict. *Fixed strange Melee Weapon holster positions on Atlas. *Fixed an issue with Host Migration in certain boss fights possibly creating duplicate bosses. *Fixed a bug with particle system's animated tiles not working if the particles didn't have a proper range for their life values *Fixed the ability to use quick melee attacks inside your Landing craft after having used a hotkey to equip a scanner *Fixed volatile runners not exploding upon being killed by a shotgun blast from The Redeemer *Fixed an incorrect material being used on the Castanas’ holster. *Fixed the Daily Tribute screen overlapping the completed Quest screen as per: this thread *Potential fix for Sprag and Ven'kra Tel not dropping the Void Key. *Fixed various typos and localization issues. *Fixed an issue where players could not access the Sands of Inaros’ Codex entry after completing the quest. *Fixed general map hole issues across Grineer tilesets. *Fixed a rare case where a player could fire a weapon (Opticor) and get disarmed as they are firing which results in the owner of the weapon to be nulled out. *Fixed an issue with enemy objective markers disappearing if they have invisibility states. *Fixed an issue where receiving rewards requiring inventory slots prompted the “Invalid Inventory Slots” message. This included the Azima when acquired as the 100-day login reward. *Fixed an old/recurring issue where you wouldn't see your custom Clan emblem until you confirmed selection of the emblem deco in the Arsenal. *Fixed an issue with Baro's Noggles showing an improper owned state from his offerings list if you buy and place them. *Fixed cephalon simaris affiliation daily limit not being properly tracked during missions. *Fixed Zhuge’s arrows firing at an odd angle. *Partial fix for not being able to switch away from melee weapon while parrying *Fixed poorly placed environmental fire traps in Grineer levels. *Fixed the FX of Nezha’s Warding Halo applying to nearby allies. *Fixed an issue with the UI not displaying acquired Standing for Cephalon Simaris in the “View Mission Progress” window during missions. *Fixed some Mods not working when performing Mastery Rank tests. *Fixed sudden lurchy teleportation and animation issues with enemies getting on and off zipline and Ramparts. *Conclave Fix for the 'Kill Feed' in Conclave breaking due to projectile damage sources. *Fixed an issue with the Rage Mod triggering even when all damage was being blocked by Channeled blocking. *Fixed an issue with possible misleading waypoints for Clients on Exterminate missions. *Fixed an issue where if a player uses a ground slam attack while hovering above a push trigger (i.e Corpus Gas Planet vents), they can get stuck in the animation and can't get off the push trigger. *Fixed Capture Targets trying to run through a wall to reach the escape point in Grineer Rescue levels. *Fixed an issue with Inaros’ Devouring allies affected by Radiation Damage and permanently locking Inaros in the animation for the duration of the mission. *Fixed Alt-Tab shortcut tabbing through chat tabs when chat expanded *Fixed some instances of opening steam overlay causing chat tabs to cycle when the Steam overlay shortcut is Shift-Tab *Fixed Data Mass in Mobile Defense missions being unrecoverable after Host migration when dropped into off-map areas. *Fixed the Right Dendra forearm guard clipping through arm mounted weapons like the Sonicor and Gammacor. *Fixed crafting an original Arcane helmet when you already have one in your inventory, consuming the BluePrint but not giving you the completed Helmet. *Fixed incorrect puddle textures in the Uranus tileset. *Fixed Grineer specific Exploding Barrels using explosion effects designated for Corpus Barrels. *Fixed not being able to apply skins to the Dark-Split Sword. *Fixed the Arcata appearing unranked in the Conclave Arsenal. *Fixed Disruptor Drones in the Law of Retribution not blocking damage in a consistent manner. *Fixed destroying multiple Disruptor Drone bubbles in the Law of Retribution being difficult due to stacking on top of each other. *Fixed rolling while charging a charge fire weapon (bow) not canceling out the charge as intended. *Fixed missing the icon for Hive sortie missions in the World State Window. *Fixed unneeded resources floating where they touched Mag when she bullet jumps in the Simulacrum. *Fixed a script error when viewing the End of Mission screen in your Landing Craft for a mission where you didn't have a sentinel equipped. *Fixed script error when trying to use the search bar in certain categories. *Fixed custom icons for Syndicate missions/Alerts/etc not appearing in place of generic node icons. *Fixed rolling while the Lunaro explodes in your hand, not knocking you down. *Fixed an issue with Paracyst and Radial Javelin attacks not properly passing through or being amplified by Volt Shields. *Fixed an issue with clients seeing a UI notification when the host of their game scanned their personal Library target while the client has a different target. *Fixed an issue with Disruptor Drones in the Law of Retribution not properly registering hitscan weapon fire. *Fixed an animation issue seen in Banshee’s Diorama. *Fixed Scanner reticles not showing progress of the current scan. *Fixed not being able to enter your Dojo from the Solar Chart. *Fixed Corpus Techs having bad collision when suspended via Vauban's Bastille. *Fixed an aggressive screenshake for Clients when the host casts Zephyr’s Tornado. *Fixed Passives disappearing when switching between About and Build tabs. *Fixed Nyx's’ passive attempting to disarm already disarmed enemies. *Fixed Executioner Dhurnams flashbang not working on clients. *Fixed the growing Valkyr Hysteria aura turning invisible by Naramons Shadow Step. *Fixed offsets for Lunaro Riv Set chest armour pieces for several Warframes. *Fixed a Lunaro match starting immediately after migrating in the lobby while waiting for all players to join. *Fixed being able to spam Saryn’s Miasma while moving if you cast it immediately after casting Toxic Lash. *Fixed Mod icons appearing incorrect when viewing the End of Mission screen back in your Landing Craft. *Fixed an issue where the cosmetics list wouldn't refresh after changing weapons. *Fixed Banshee’s Idle animation displaying incorrect FX. *Fixed Polarize sound effects not being properly created for clients in Conclave matches. *Fixed an issue with players not getting properly knocked down when performing a dodgeroll. *Fixed Ivara’s Navigator not deactivating when inside Mag’s Magnetize bubble. *Fixed an issue with late joining players not having the correct aura color in Lunaro matches. *Fixed seeing censored words after disabling the Chat Profanity filter. *Fixed Ash Prime missing his helmet dangles in the Codex diorama. *Fixed not seeing an objective marker for Capture Targets on Venus missions. *Fixed issue with Lech Kril sometimes getting stuck in his animation when attempting to throw his Brok. *Fixed issue with Lech Kril sometimes getting stuck in his animation when attempting to charge. *Fixed Lech Kril always holding his Gorgon during his melee attack. *Fixed an issue with Steam Big Pic gamepad bindings being wiped if Warframe was launched outside of Big Pic mode. *Fixed a number of AI navigation issues present on the Corpus Gas City tilesets. *Fixed an issue with players being able to clip through the incubator section of the Landing Craft. *Fixed a number of AI naviation issues present on the Grineer Ocean tileset. *Fixed an issue with Prisma Grakata weapon model missing a magazine. *Fixed an issue with Magnetize absorbing more damage than intended from beam weapons. *Fixed an issue with Magnetize and Cataclysm not properly interacting with Nullifer bubbles. *Fixed an issue with Clem not properly firing his Twin Grakata’s in his quest mission. *Fixed an issue with AI enemies not properly attacking after being affected by Radial Disarm. *Fixed an issue with animations not properly playing if the pause menu is activated during the Lunaro countdown. *Fixed an issue with players facing a random direction following Lunaro half time. *Fixed a crash related to host’s aborting Jordas Precept Quest sessions. *Fixed an issue with Artmis Bow refills not properly drawing ammo from reserves. *Fixed an issue with Kubrow bleedout timers continuing to tick while a player is dead. *Fixed an issue with players being temporarily stuck crouching if crouching during the start of a Lunaro goal replay. *Fixed an issue with Lephantis damage amounts being inconsistent between host and client. *FIxed an issue with certain teleport volumes not working correctly on Grineer Forest tilesets. *Fixed an issue with Arsenal values not properly accounting for frame level when displaying modded stats. *Fixed an issue with the first shot fired when using a scoped weapon not properly registering if moving at the same time the trigger is pulled. *Fixed parrying mid combo not resetting the combo chain in Lunaro. *Fixed a case where Nekros’ Soul Punch caused some performance issues. *Fixed an issue where quest missions would have the wrong difficulty and thus not give you quest rewards because you didn't qualify. *Fixed an issue with players spawning above the combat area if revived during the second stage of the Lephantis fight. Warframe Specters of the Rail Update Highlights }} Source: Lunaro Rules! To get started Playing Lunaro, visit the Conclave station on your Landing Craft. You will be able to play the Practice tutorial there, it'll help! GIF BASIC CONTROLS Without ball: *LMB - Melee strike **Hitting a player will stagger them and force them to drop the Lunaro if they're carrying it **Hit a player enough times in a short period and they will be knocked down **Hitting the Lunaro will ‘charge’ it for 3 seconds and it will knock down any player it hits *RMB (hold) - 3m soft vortex that attracts the Lunaro *E - shoulder charge With ball: *LMB (tap) - light throw **Also used for lock-on pass when you see an arrow Chevron above a teammate’s head *LMB (hold) - strong throw (twice as powerful as tap LMB) *E - shoulder charge *Launching the Lunaro from a slide will curve your shot. Tap throw (LMB) while sliding to curve it left, hold to curve it right. *Bullet jumping will cause you to drop the Lunaro! FURTHER RULES: *Teams Sun and Moon (each with up to 4 players) compete for two 5-minute halves *Players on offense must work together to move the Lunaro towards the goal **Throw the Lunaro with left click – tap for light throw, or hold for strong throw **The Lunaro is dropped when bullet jumping, or after holding for 5 seconds **Pass to teammates by tapping left click **Teammate eligible for pass when marked by arrow chevron *Players on defense can stop the opposition by taking away the Lunaro **Left click to swing at the opposing player **Press E to perform a shoulder check **Hold right click to attempt intercepting the Lunaro *If a loose Lunaro is struck it will become ‘charged’, knocking down players in its way **A purple trail indicates if a Lunaro is ‘charged’ SCORING: *Shooting the Lunaro into the goal from within the opposing team’s zone nets 1 point *Scoring from outside the opposing team’s zone adds +1 point *Scoring with a ‘charged’ Lunaro adds +1 point *‘Charged’ goals from outside the zone are worth 3 points total! *Attackers must clear the defender’s zone after they score to re-equip their Lunaro scoop ;Rathuum Additions Arenas *Added a Level 85 Arena to Sedna – Vodyanoi **Executioners have received 50-100% more health and 50% more armour. **Executioners have a 15% chance to drop an Uncommon Fusion Core and a 5% chance to drop a Rare Fusion Core. *Added new Modifier – Reinforcements: **Adds additional Executioners to the fight (Level 20 = 1 extra, Level 40 = 2 extra, Level 60 = 3 extra, Level 85 = 4 extra). Executioners *'Executioner Dhurnam' added to Level 60 and Level 85 Arenas. **Dhurnam wields Dual Heks and a Brokk, throws flashbang grenades and can Switch Teleport. **When you drop him down to 25% Health he goes into a frenzy and jogs much faster. *'Executioner Harkonar' has been equipped with a modified Buzlok that fires a single high-powered bullet, but emits a laser sight before firing to give players a chance to dodge or move out of LoS. Rewards *“Silent Battery” is a new uncommon shotgun Mod that may drop from Executioner Dhurnam. |additions = *'Riv Elite-Guards Bundle' - This ornate set of guards was worn by ancient Lunaro champions. *'Riv Arcata Skin' - A stylized Arcata skin for Lunaro. *The Riv Comp-Guard and Riv Min-Guard armor sets are available from Teshin! *Executioner Dhurnam Noggle Statue has been added to the Market. ;Conclave Changes & Fixes *You can now use Emotes in the Conclave! *Fixed Ammo spawns disappearing forever after a Host Migration in Conclave. *Fixed Energy spawn points duplicating in certain tilesets in Conclave. ;Bursa Changes *Bursas will no longer drop Common Mods (Revenge, Ammo Drum). *Increased the Mod drop rate on hacked Bursas. |changes = *Improved matchmaking to be more reliable overall. *Revised the UI icons for Operator hair to display better. *You can no longer send gifts to those who have not finished Vor’s Prize. *Drekar Hellions will now spawn on Uranus Survival missions. *Slightly increased the Mod drop chance on Locust Drones. *Slightly improved screen-to-screen latency between remote clients. *Dregs and Lancer Dregs will now drop Morphic Transformer. *Other context actions will take priority over picking up Volt’s Electric Shield. This prevents accidentally picking up the Electric Shield that you placed down to protect you while you revive your fellow Tenno. *Improved the ability to teleport on slopes/stairs. *Improved Interception AI to better prioritize their attacks and hacking objectives. |fixes = *Fixed Operator hair colour appearing incorrectly when summoned in a mission. *Fixed gaining an unintended amounts of sudden velocity when rolling in perfect timing with a double jump. A Developer note here: the parkour combination is still possible and remains an effective way to maneuver and travel forward if you have mastered the keystrokes. *Fixed the Prisma Gorgon’s firing sounds cutting out randomly. *Fixed being unable to send a game invite to the previous Host that left the session. *Fixed appearing frozen when attempting to join a lobby while in the Simulacrum. *Fixed Executioner Zura not attempting to melee you when in range, or switching to her Ripkas. *Fixed hearing fully charged sounds when firing the Angstrums last shot as per: this thread *Fixed being unable to select enemies in the Simulacrum when using a controller. *Fixed Drekar Hellion’s not using their jetpacks. *Fixed being able to pass through locked doors on Ivara’s Dashwire. *Fixed seeing Client squadmates in different positions when traversing a zipline. *Fixed the Maiming Strike Mod not applying Critical Damage if your slide was cancelled right before you attacked the enemy. *Fixed stopping dead in mid-air when attempting to roll out of an Aim-Glide with your Melee weapon in hand. *Fixed not being able to put attachments on the Dual Split-Sword. *Fixed a crash when fighting Corrupted Captain Vor. *Fixed a script crash in the Interception HUD that could occur when leaving the mission. *Fixed a script error when exiting the water with a Velocitus equipped. *Fixed performance problems in certain levels caused by torrential log-spam due to loading decorations. *Fixed incorrect Channeling FX on Banshee's Soprana skin as per: this thread *Fixed Zephyr’s Turbulence not deflecting bullets from hitscan weapons while in mid-air as per: this thread *Fixed Vauban’s Tesla not being affected by Power Strength Mods as a Client. *Fixed Hydroid’s abilities causing a delay when attempting to melee or cast another power as per: this thread *Fixed Valkyr’s Hysteria draining twice the amount of Energy as per: Fixed Valkyr's Hysteria applying efficiency Mods twice as per: this thread *Fixed Ivaras Infiltrate Augment Mod not protecting you from lasers in the Orokin Moon, Grineer, and Uranus spy mission tilesets. *Fixed some cases where Ash’s Fatal Teleport Augment wouldn't auto finish enemies moving quickly. *Fixed Ash’s Fatal Teleport Augment targeting dead bodies. *Fixed Ash’s Fatal Teleport Augment failing to activate when moving too quickly (bullet jump, etc.). *Fixed the Mutalist Cernos not creating toxin clouds as per: this thread *Fixed numerous localization errors. }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Updates Category:Update 19